Speak Now
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: Gina se vê em um conflito entre dizer o que sente por Harry ou deixar ele casar com outra sem nem ao menos lutar. O que a impede de tentar? Medo. Como falar para o melhor amigo que o ama? Ela deve fazer uma escolha antes que seja tarde e ela sabe disso. (Apesar do resumo não ser bom vale a pena dar uma conferida :D )
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _ **I sneak in and see your friends**_

 _(Eu entro e vejo os seus amigos)_

 _ **And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**_

 _(E a pequena família arrogante dela toda vestida em tons pastéis)_

 _ **And she is yelling at her bridesmaid**_

 _(E ela está gritando com as damas de honra)_

 _ **Somewhere back inside a room**_

 _(Em algum lugar lá dentro)_

 _ **Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

 _(Usando um vestido em forma de doce)_

 _ **This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

 _(Isso certamente não é o que você pensava que seria)_

A cerimonia havia começado e Hermione resmungava de minuto em minuto que Harry estava cometendo um erro e mandando ela fazer alguma coisa, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Pensou Gina enquanto ouvia o monologo do padre falando sobre amor, fidelidade, amizade e família. Ela se sentiu deslocada ali.

Foi como se um filme de toda sua vida passasse por sua mente, ela estava toda gelada em duvida entre fazer algo e não fazer. Ela olhava de Harry para Hermione e Rony e para todos os convidados. A historia dela e Harry não podia acabar daquele jeito mais ela não tinha o direito de bagunçar a vida dele.

...

Gina sabia que esse não era o casamento que Harry queria, ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido ela gritar com alguma das madrinhas quando ela estava na tenda ao lado da dele, ela _sabia_ que aquele não era o casamento que ele queria e nem que a mãe dele queria.

Quase uma hora depois ela ouviu a tão temida fala do padre:

\- Se tiver alguém contra esta união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!

Então ela fechou os olhos...

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

 _Alguns meses atrás_

\- Não acredito que ele vai casar e você não vai fazer nada Gi – disse Hermione andando de um lado para outro na sala de sua casa.

Gina estava conversando com a cunhada que havia voltado da viagem que tinha ido fazer com Rony. Eles estavam casados há um ano e resolveram comemorar o aniversário com uma viagem.

\- E o que você quer que eu faça Mione? Faça ele me amar em menos de dois meses? Não dá, ele não gosta de mim – Gina falou abaixando a cabeça triste.

Ela havia aproveitado que Rony tinha ido jogar futebol com Harry e foi conversar com Hermione, que era a única que sabia o que ela sentia por Harry.

\- Seu irmão é um babaca – ela falou com a voz embargada enquanto Hermione a abraçava.

\- Gi – ela disse levantando o rosto da amiga – ele gosta de você, eu sei que ele gosta de você. Qual é, eu sou a Hermione – ela disse tentando animar – eu sei de tudo, inclusive quando se trata do Harry.

\- Mi, se ele gostasse de mim não estaria noivo de Cho – ela levantou irritada – que droga! Quando eu supero a paixonite de infância por ele, eu decido vir morar com o Ron aqui em Londres para fazer faculdade e o que acontece? Claro descubro que minha "paixonite" é mais forte do que eu esperava – ela estava gritava alto e andava de um lado para o outro – três anos Hermione, TRÊS ANOS! Não são três meses ou três dias, três anos convivendo com ele diariamente, principalmente porque ele é meu chefe la na empresa e _nada_! – ela gesticulava e gritava ao mesmo tempo como se tentasse tirar de dentro dela toda a raiva.

\- Gi, calma...

\- Calma? Eu já fiquei muito calma, Mi. Fiquei calma quando ele começou a namorar com Cho no fim da faculdade, fiquei calma quando ele se tornou meu chefe, fiquei calma durante esses três anos trabalhando com ele, fiquei calma quando ele vinha pedir conselhos a mim porque eu sou a porra da melhor amiga dele e Deus sabe como tive calma quando ele falou do noivado e da data do casamento – ela respirou fundo e continuou – mas eu não tenho mais calma Mi, eu sinto que vou enlouquecer com isso, eu não suporto ver Cho com ele se sentindo uma rainha e esfregando na minha cara que ele não é meu.

Então ela caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a chorar, todo o choro que reprimiu durante os três anos que estava morando em Londres.

\- Não consigo mais não chorar por ele, já aguentei muita coisa. Já tentei esquecer ele, Mi – ela olhou pra a cunhada – você sabe como tentei, só que nenhum deles era o idiota do seu irmão.

\- Gina, primeiro você tem que continuar calma – Hermione disse ajudando ela a levantar – agora você tem o poder de decidir o que fazer, ele gosta de você ele só... Tem medo, medo de não dar certo, medo de perder sua amizade, medo de amar de verdade – Hermione continuou – o que ele tem com a Cho é conforto e se ele casar com ela, ele nunca vai se perdoar por ficar num casamento infeliz.

\- Mais como posso mudar isso, Mi? Se ele realmente gostasse de mim como você diz ele não estaria noivo dela – Gina já estava cansada – eu não posso fazer nada para mudar.

\- Você sabe que esta errada e que pode sim fazer algo a respeito disso – Hermione falou – por hora aceitarei essa sua resposta, mas não desistirei de vocês dois.

Gina riu, Hermione era uma das pessoas mais perseverante que ela conhecia. E era assim desde crianças, Hermione sempre foi mandona e determinada. Enquanto ela não conseguia nem falar sem corar perto de Harry, a família de ambos sabiam da "queda" que ela tinha por ele.

Uma hora depois Rony e Harry entraram na sala enquanto Hermione estava sentada no sofá mexendo no cabelo de Gina que estava dormindo com a cabeça no colo dela.

\- Gin dormindo? O que houve com ela amor? – perguntou Rony.

\- Nada não, só um dia cansativo – ela disse olhando os dois dos pés a cabeça – tratem de ir tomar banho, não vão ficar sujando minha casa com esse cheiro de suor e essa terra toda em vocês.

Os dois saíram rindo, Rony foi em direção a seu quarto e de Hermione enquanto Harry ia pro de hóspedes que ele sempre ficava quando ia pra lá.

\- Gi – sussurrou Hermione em seu ouvido para acordá-la – Gi, acorda. Os meninos chegaram.

Ela resmungou um pouco e levantou, foi tomar um banho também enquanto Hermione ia esquentar o jantar. Entrou no quarto ao lado do de Harry que era o que ela sempre ficava quando ia pra la, foi direto para o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer por todo o corpo na tentativa da água levar embora todas suas dores e problemas.

Meia hora depois estava com outra roupa e com o cabelo parcialmente molhado. Ela sempre deixava algumas roupas na casa de Hermione e Ron para caso ela fosse pra la e ficasse para dormir.

Depois de jantar todos juntos, Hermione e Rony falaram sobre as férias enquanto Gina e Harry falaram como foram as férias e, como saíram de férias uma semana antes para aproveitar o ano novo, haviam voltado a trabalhar há uma semana. Harry atualizou Hermione e Rony sobre o casamento o que fez Gina ficar mais calada que o normal e Hermione emburrar a cara.

\- Mi, sei que você odeia a Cho e que não é a favor desse casamento – Harry respirou fundo e continuou – eu queria pedir para você entrar comigo na igreja, você é a única pessoa que penso em entrar comigo já que a mamãe... Né, não esta mais aqui – ele terminou a frase triste.

Era doloroso quando falavam de James e Lilian Potter, eles haviam morrido pouco tempo antes de Harry e Hermione terminar a faculdade.

\- Ok, mas eu só aceito por VOCÊ e não por ela, nunca faria nada pela sua noivinha – respondeu Hermione colocando todo o desprezo que sentia por Cho na palavra "noivinha".

Depois a conversa se tornou mais amena e uma hora depois Harry e Gina já estavam se despedindo dos dois.

\- Vai querer ir comigo Gi?

\- Claro, vim com você – ela disse tentando agir normalmente – é isso que dá morarmos no mesmo prédio.

\- Verdade – concordou ele rindo – vai querer carona amanha para o trabalho?

\- Não, irei no meu carro mesmo – ela negou – vou ao shopping com Luna quando acabar o expediente.

\- Ah, ok – eles ficaram calados ate chegar no estacionamento.

Já dentro do carro Harry percebeu que Gina estava estranha.

\- Gi, o que houve com você?

\- Comigo? Nada. – ela mentiu – por quê?

\- Eu sei que tem algo, Ron não percebeu mais eu sim – ele estava se referindo a como ela estava agindo durante a noite toda – eu vi que você havia chorado quando estava dormindo no colo de Mione e que você foi pra la desabafar com ela, e você também ficou muito calada durante o jantar, comentando só quando chamávamos sua atenção – ele olhou pra ela quando pararam em um sinal de transito – o que houve? Foi o Dino novamente?

\- Não é nada e eu não chorei, só estava cansada – ela desconversou – fui pra saber da viagem deles e acabei dormindo, você sabe que sinto sono quando mexem em meu cabelo e também acordei cedo hoje.

\- Não acredito em nada do que você falou.

Realmente, Harry a conhecia muito bem. Mais ela também não disse nada e implorou para que chegassem logo no condomínio que eles moravam.

\- Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa – ele disse olhando para o transito e envolvendo a mão dela com a dele.

Ela sentiu todo seu corpo gelar e uma corrente de energia percorrendo todo o corpo dela.

\- Sei sim – ela disse um pouco sem voz – obrigada.

Depois de alguns segundos ele soltou a mão e a recolocou no volante, alguns minutos depois chegaram em casa, ambos entraram no elevador e foram direto para o 5º andar. Se despedindo entraram cada um em seus respectivos apartamentos.

A semana seguinte se passou rapidamente, Gina normalmente almoçava com Harry e Luna, mas durante essa semana ele foi almoçar com Cho que estava pior que um chiclete nele. Na segunda-feira Gina e Luna saíram da empresa e foram direto para o shopping, precisavam comprar algumas coisas e Gina precisava de um vestido para ir ao casamento de Harry. Acabou jantando por la com Luna e depois de deixar a amiga em casa foi para sua casa.

Na sexta-feira quando havia ido novamente com seu carro, a maioria das vezes ela ia de carona com Harry ou dava carona a ele mais essa semana ela preferiu ir sozinha, quando chegou no condomínio guardou o carro no estacionamento e não pegou o elevador da garagem, ela precisava ver se havia chegado alguma encomenda então foi falar com o porteiro.

\- Boa noite Sr. Stuart – ela disse gentil – gostaria de saber se chegou algo para mim?

\- Boa noite Srt. Weasley – ele cumprimentou – chegou sim, era um pacote grande?

\- Sim, achei que não iam entregar nunca – ela sorriu e ele riu também.

\- Aqui esta – ele falou entregando uma caixa não muito pequena, mas também não muito grande.

\- Obrigada e boa noite – e foi em direção aos elevadores, estava entrando quando ouviu uma voz mandando segurar o elevador e quando Gina virou era Cho.

\- Ah é você – Cho disse com uma voz de desprezo – Harry já esta em casa?

\- Não sou babá dele para saber – Gina respondeu com o mesmo desprezo dela.

Ambas se olharam com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

\- Você vai ao casamento? – ela perguntou num tom seco, deixando claro qual era a opinião cobre Gina ir.

\- Sim, irei com minha AMIGA e CUNHADA, por quê?

\- Você sabe que por mim você não estaria lá.

\- Tem medo de que Cho? De eu roubar o Harry de você? – Gina disse em um tom monótono – ainda não entendo sua raiva por mim.

Apesar de não ambas não gostar uma da outra elas ainda conversavam, pois tinham o Harry em comum que deixou claro que nunca iria deixar a amizade de Gina de lado e também porque ambas se viam com frequência.

\- Não se faça de vitima, você sabe muito bem o porquê Gina – ela respondeu rolando os olhos em impaciência.

\- Você se preocupa a toa – Gina disse logo na hora que a porta do elevador abria – Boa noite Cho e boa noite para você também Harry – ela disse quando viu que Harry estava na porta esperando Cho.

Entrou rápido sem esperar resposta, encostou-se à porta e respirou fundo e foi em direção ao quarto jogando a bolsa e as chaves em cima da cama enquanto abria a caixa. Finalmente seus livros tinham chegado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _ **Fond gestures are exchanged**_

 _(Gestos divertidos são trocados)_

 _ **And the organ starts to play**_

 _(E o órgão começa a tocar)_

 _ **A song that sounds like a death march**_

 _(Uma canção que soa como uma marcha da morte)_

O resto do mês passou rápido e à medida que o casamento se aproximava Harry passava menos tempo com Gina, Rony e Hermione o que os assustava um pouco, porque depois do casamento seria dessa forma já que Harry não levaria Cho para a casa de Hermione ou para sair com eles.

As aulas de Gina tinham recomeçado no inicio do mês em que seria o casamento de Harry, tanto o trabalho quanto a faculdade estavam calmos, esse era o ultimo ano de Gina na faculdade e quando não tinham muito trabalho Harry a ajudava com alguns assuntos da faculdade, ate porque ele fizera o mesmo curso que ela.

Gina havia dormido alguns fins de semana na casa de Hermione e Rony e toda vez que estavam sozinhas Hermione dava ideia para que ela impedisse que Harry se casasse.

\- Hermione eu não posso falar pra ele que gosto dele, não sou dessas que acaba com um casamento – ela riu com ironia – isso se ele retribuísse o mesmo sentimento por mim.

Ela falou em algumas das tentativas de Hermione de Gina falar para Harry seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Harry também tinha ido dormir alguns finais de semana na casa de Hermione, porém tinham sido poucos já que Cho praticamente passava o final de semana todo grudado nele. Gina teve outros encontros com Cho, inclusive quando ela estava na casa de Harry uma noite quando chegaram do trabalho e ele foi ajudar ela com uma determinada matéria e Cho chegou la, houve troca de ironia entre elas duas, mas nada que já não fosse comum.

Gina e Luna estavam mais unidas do que nunca, ate pra almoçar elas estavam indo juntas, coisa que não acontecia com frequência, em um desses almoços Gina viu Harry e Cho almoçando juntos e rindo de qualquer bobagem que Harry tinha falado e isso fez o sangue dela ferver, foi assim que Luna descobriu pelo amor secreto que Gina sentia.

Já estava na metade do mês março, duas semanas antes para o casamento, era sábado e Gina estava com Hermione preparando o almoço enquanto Rony e Harry haviam ido jogar futebol.

\- Não creio que o Harry se afastou tanto assim da gente e olha que nem casou – disse Hermione – eu falei que essa Cho não presta.

\- Hump, porque não foi você que teve vários encontros com ela durante esse ultimo mês – reclamou Gina – e toda vez é a mesma hostilidade comigo e eu obvio que devolvo o mesmo tratamento que ela me dá.

\- E sabe o que me dá mais raiva? – continuou Gina – é ver ela e Harry almoçando juntos, antes era ele e eu... Por falar nisso, eu estive pensando em algumas coisas Mi.

\- Em finalmente aceitar minha proposta? – perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Não, quando eu terminar a faculdade acho que vou fazer pós em outro pais – Gina suspirou – Nova York ou França, o que acha?

\- Isso é por causa do Harry?

\- Em parte sim, mais também porque será bom para mim – ela respirou tentando se convencer – é bom mudar né?

\- Não esta parece muito confiante – riu Hermione – tire o tom de pergunta nessa frase, ai sim você ficará confiante.

Elas conversaram sobre diversos assuntos enquanto os meninos não voltavam, passaram a tarde juntos e a noite Harry e Gina decidiram ir para casa.

\- Gin – disse Harry antes de entrar no apartamento – ta afim de uma pizza?

\- Hum, só se tiver vinho – ela sorriu.

Eles costumavam fazer muito isso, dia de sábado pediam pizza e comiam com um vinho.

\- É claro, tem que ter vinho, é regra.

\- Então eu topo – ela sorriu – vou só guardar minhas coisas e tomar um banho, jaja eu chego.

\- Ok, enquanto isso vou fazendo o pedido. A de sempre?

\- Pode ser – e entrou, tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma roupa confortável e foi pra a casa de Harry.

\- Trouxe o vinho – ela disse assim que ele abriu a porta – o seu preferido, ainda tinha uma garrafa la em casa.

\- Ainda? Que milagre é esse?

\- Harry! Ate parece que bebo muito – disse ela com uma inocência fingida.

\- Sei que você é louca por vinho – ele disse se jogando no sofá – senti falta desses nossos programas.

\- Eu também – ela confessou se jogando no outro sofá – que tal assistirmos um filme?

\- Boa ideia – ele falou já procurando um filme legal na Netflix.

Ficaram sentados no chão, escorados no sofá assistindo uma comedia qualquer que acharam na Netflix, comendo a pizza que estava em cima do centro e tomando vinho. Gina já estava meio alegre.

\- Gi, acho melhor você parar de tomar vinho – disse Harry rindo – você já esta toda alegre.

\- Alegre não é sinônimo de bêbada – ela disse sorrindo – só estou feliz, mereço ficar feliz! Você não acha?

\- Claro – ele concordou rindo mais ainda.

Quando o filme acabou ele levou tudo para a pia e duas garrafas de vinho que ambos tinham tomado.

\- Acho que vou ficar com uma dor de cabeça amanha – disse Gina rindo.

\- E você fala isso rindo?

\- Eu não consigo parar de rir, to feliz – ela dizer isso o fez rir mais ainda.

\- Vem, vou te levar em casa.

\- Eu consigo me levar para casa – ela ficou em pé – ta vendo.

Ela andou se sentindo toda leve e em paz.

\- Sabe, se eu soubesse que beber me faria esquecer de tudo, eu já teria bebido para esquecer os problemas.

\- E ainda me disse que nada estava acontecendo.

\- Mas está, só não estou afim de falar disso agora – ela deu um ponto final no assunto – quero só aproveitar esse momento de felicidade.

\- Certo – disse ele sorrindo quando ela abriu a porta e entrou – bom, esta entregue.

\- Estou sim – ela disse balançando demais a cabeça em afirmação – se cuida Harry.

\- Cuidado Gi – ele disse a abraçou.

\- Harry... – ela chamou, mas esqueceu o que ia falar quando olhou nos olhos verdes dele.

\- Hum... – ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela também.

Não se deram conta mais foram se aproximando um do outro ate que o celular de Harry tocou e ambos deram um pulo de susto e se afastaram.

\- Bom, eu vou entrar e fazer um café – disse Gina corada – eh... hum... boa noite Harry.

\- Boa noite Gina – ele disse também desconcertado indo para casa atender o celular.

Gina trancou a porta e toda felicidade sumiu dela, como se tivesse tomado um banho com água gelada.

\- Não! Não, não, não, não! – ela escorregou ate que estivesse sentada e encostada à porta – o que eu quase fiz? – perguntou com a mão na cabeça quase a beira do desespero – o que será que ele deve estar pensando agora? Pensando bem ele também aparentava querer – ela olhou para os lados desesperada como se uma intervenção divina fosse acontecer – eu não sei o que fazer!

Enquanto Gina estava a beira do desespero, Harry, na casa do outro lado do corredor, não estava muito diferente.

\- Que droga foi essa? O que esta acontecendo comigo? – ele disse andando de um lado para o outro ignorando as chamadas de Cho – eu prometi para mim mesmo que iria ocultar esses sentimentos que sinto por ela, eu não posso simplesmente bagunçar a vida dela depois de anos a ignorando, depois dela ter superado o que sentia por mim – ele sentou e ficou olhando para a porta – o que devo fazer? Eu quase estraguei a amizade que tenho com Gin. E a Cho! Ela deve estar puta comigo.

Então ele foi ate o banheiro no quarto para tomar um banho.

\- Não fraqueje Harry, você pode se casar com Cho – ele disse olhando para o espelho – daqui a duas semanas você estará casado e feliz.

Pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Claro que ele gostava de Cho mais não a amava e isso era evidente para qualquer um e ate Hermione sabia, embora ele não admitisse. Tomou um banho rápido e decidiu se deitar.

Gina acordou com dor de cabeça, como previra, tomou uma aspirina e comeu pouco no café. Depois ligou pra Hermione, precisava falar com alguém ou enlouqueceria. E foi assim que passou a manhã na casa da cunhada e quando Rony havia ido ao mercado comprar algumas coisas a pedido de Hermione, Gina contou tudo que acorreu noite passada deixando Hermione animada.

\- Eu disse Gin, eu te disse! – ela quase cantarolou.

\- Não se anime muito Mione, nós só estávamos bêbados – ela comentou num tom triste – apesar de eu querer MUITO mesmo beijar ele, tocar ele e...

\- Ok Gin, entendi – interrompeu Hermione rindo.

Conversaram ainda sobre o assunto por um certo tempo ate que Rony chegasse, Gina ficou para o almoço, mas depois foi pra casa alegando ter uns trabalhos para fazer. Passou a tarde toda realmente fazendo alguns exercícios e uns trabalhos que entregaria naquela semana.

No dia seguinte quando chegou a empresa Harry já estava la, entrou na sala que ambos dividiam e deu um bom dia a ele e foi sentar, ligou o computador e começou a ver os papeis que já estavam sobre sua mesa quando ouviu a cadeira de Harry sendo movida.

\- Gin, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre... Hum... – ele estava nervoso – sobre sábado.

\- Não precisa explicar nada Harry, nós estávamos levemente bêbados, foi o vinho – ela sorriu tentando parecer sincera – e também não vamos estragar nossa amizade por um quase beijo que não aconteceu – "mas que eu queria muito que tivesse acontecido" pensou Gina.

As palavras foram mesmo que facadas no peito dele, mas ele já sabia que ela não gostava mais dele, pelo menos ele sabia que estava fazendo o certo em se casar com Cho, pelo menos ela gostava dele.

\- Gi, você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, não gostaria de perder sua amizade por nada – optou por falar e a abraçou.

As duas semanas que restavam para o casamento dele e Cho passaram muito rápido, como Gina não percebera que havia se passado tão rápido, então não teve tempo de se preparar para assistir todo o casamento sem se desmanchar em lágrimas.

Na sexta-feira que antecedia o casamento Gina saiu mais cedo do trabalho para ir ate o salão com Hermione para arrumar cabelos e unhas. Passaram a tarde toda conversando e Hermione prometera que não iria mais dar conselhos para ela fazer com que Harry não casasse, já que ela não queria mesmo.

Gina aproveitou e decidiu dormir na casa de Hermione para que elas e Rony saíssem juntos, o casamento ia ser num local que era todo descoberto, parecia um campo e a festa seria lá também. Gina passou na sua casa com Hermione para pegar tudo que precisaria para se arrumar no dia seguinte e logo foi embora com Hermione, não queria cruzar com Harry.

Não foi muita surpresa ao encontrar ele na casa da cunhada quando chegou com ela. "Claro que ele passaria esse dia com a irmã, idiota" xingou-se mentalmente. Gina passou direto para o quarto e foi guardar as coisas, passaram uma noite agradável apesar de Gina ter ficado mais calada que o normal.

No dia seguinte ela e Hermione fizeram o almoço enquanto Rony e Harry saíram para cortar o cabelo e depois pegar os ternos de ambos que estavam na lavanderia.

\- Mi, eu não sei como vou suportar ver esse casamento – disse Gina se escorando no balcão da cozinha de Hermione enquanto esperava a água ferver.

\- Nem eu amiga, nem eu! – Hermione falou – eu sei que ele não a ama e sei que ele não quer casar com ela.

Ambas balançaram a cabeça negativamente e voltaram a fazer o almoço.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Gente não me matem, por favor kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

 _Eu sei que estou atrasadérrimaaaaa com essa postagem do capitulo, houve tanto imprevistos essa semana. Listas de exercicios, trabalhos, eu adoeci, tive entrevista de emprego e tudo um em cima do outro. :/_

 _Maaaaas, eu volteiiiiii \o/_

 _Não estou 100% ainda porque minha garganta esta inflamada e foi só por causa disso que não atualizei minhas fics ontem, espero que gostem desse capitulo e me perdoem se tiver algum erro de português, revisei ele agora e tentei ao maximo corrigir todos, mas nem sempre consigo corrigir todos :D_

 _Beijos e ate o próximo que virá semana que vem._

 _PS: muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e seguiram essa história, é muito recompensador para mim :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _ **I hear the preacher say**_

 _(Eu ouvi o padre dizer)_

 _ **"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

 _("Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre")_

 _ **There's a silence, there's my last chance**_

 _(Há o silêncio, é a minha última chance)_

 _ **I stand up with shaky hands**_

 _(Levanto-me com as mãos trêmulas)_

 _ **All eyes on me**_

 _(Todos me olham)_

 _ **Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

 _(Olhares horrorizados de todos na sala)_

 _ **But I'm only looking at you**_

 _(Mas eu estou apenas olhando para você)_

Logo depois do almoço ambas foram se arrumar deixando Rony jogando qualquer coisa no vídeo game com Harry para relaxarem. O casamento seria as 4 horas e elas precisavam ficar pronta antes das quatro, ate porque Hermione e Rony que seriam os padrinhos de Harry, mas como Hermione acompanharia Harry ate o altar, seria Gina quem entraria com Rony e depois se sentaria na primeira fila ao lado de Rony e Hermione.

Às três e meia elas a estavam prontas e esperavam que os meninos também estivessem. Gina estava com um vestido preto justo na parte superior que desenhava perfeitamente seu corpo e evidenciava seu busto e ia ate a coxa solto e com algumas pregas na base a cintura o que a deixava com um ar sexy e inocente. Estava com um salto também preto bastante alto que reforçava a aparência sexy, o cabelo estava solto e todo ondulado e bagunçado o que realçou sua maquiagem que não era escura, mas marcava bem seu rosto. Por final estava com uma gargantilha de ouro com um coração, pulseira e brinco do mesmo do colar e uma bolsa de mão preta com dourada.

\- Ual, você ta uma gata – disse Hermione quando viu Gina toda pronta – Harry é um imbecil por trocar você por aquela oriental de meia tigela!

\- Obrigada Mi, você também ta uma gata – Gina devolveu o elogio.

Hermione por ser madrinha optou por um vestido longo e bege escuro, de alças grossas e na parte superior era todo transpassado ate a cintura e depois caia solto ate os pés, ele marcava bem suas curvas e seu busto, o cabelo estava preso em um coque atrás com alguns fios soltos. Estava com uma sandália de salto bege que o vestido cobria um pouco e um conjunto de colar, pulseira e brincos de ouro que havia ganhado de Rony.

Quando chegaram na sala os meninos ficaram boquiabertos quando olhou para elas.

\- Ual – disse Rony – vocês estão fantásticas.

\- Perfeitas, lindas, maravilhosas – continuou Harry.

\- Obrigada – Gina falou e sorriu com sua boca mais vermelha que o normal por causa do batom.

\- Vamos? – falou Hermione.

Todos concordaram e saíram.

Hermione e Rony foram no carro deles e Gina foi com Harry no carro dele. Vinte minutos depois estavam no local. Gina achou lindo, por um momento se pegou imaginando se fosse ela no lugar de Cho, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos. Ela não iria chorar. Não hoje!

Depois de passar pelos recepcionistas do local foram para uma tenda montada para o noivo e os padrinhos e madrinhas. Gina não reconheceu ninguém que estava lá, ate porque a maioria das madrinhas eram amigas de Cho.

4:10 foram avisados que iam começar a cerimonia. Harry se posicionou com Hermione ao lado e foram os primeiros a entrar, logo em seguida Gina e Rony e ao chegarem ao altar Rony ficou ao lado de Hermione e Gina foi sentar, ficou observando as madrinhas que entravam.

Logo depois que as madrinhas entraram, com um falso sorriso, Hermione e Rony sentaram assim como os demais esperando pelo momento em que a noiva entraria. Gina estava sentada ao lado de Hermione, que não estava nem um pouco feliz, ela olhava desesperada para todos os lados e via as madrinhas sorrindo falsamente, os amigos de Harry e a família da noiva com cara esnobe em tons pasteis . depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ouviu a musica tocando e todos levantando, olhou para a porta e viu a noiva entrando e caminhando como se estivesse flutuando, olhou imediatamente para Harry que retribuiu o olhar e pela primeira vez Gina não conseguia decifrar o olhar dele.

A cerimonia havia começado, Hermione resmungava de minuto em minuto que Harry estava cometendo um erro e mandava ela fazer alguma coisa, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Pensou Gina enquanto ouvia o monologo do padre falando sobre amor, fidelidade, amizade e família. Ela se sentiu deslocada ali.

Foi como se um filme da sua vida passasse por sua mente, ela estava toda gelada em duvida entre fazer ou não alguma coisa. Ela olhava de Harry para Hermione e Rony e para todos os convidados. A historia dela e Harry não podia acabar daquele jeito, mas ela não tinha o direito de bagunçar a vida dele.

Ela continuava vendo tudo em câmera lenta, ela e Harry pequenos brincando com Rony e Hermione, ela ficando corada quando ia falar com ele, depois eles adolescentes no mesmo colégio, Harry com a primeira namorada, ela chorando no quarto e Hermione a consolando.

Depois deu um pulo maior para quando ela tinha ido para Londres morar com o irmão e fazer faculdade, se aproximando mais dele, se tornando a melhor amiga dele, descobrindo que a "paixão" de infância era amor e o porquê de nunca ter dado certo com seus ex-namorados. Eles nunca seriam Harry!

Enquanto isso no altar, Harry olhava para o padre mais não conseguia compreender nada do que ele falava, era como se estivesse errado, estava com a mulher errada ali, ela tinha cabelo preto no lugar de ruivos, tinha olhos pretos no lugar de castanho âmbar, era morena em vez de ser branca. Ela não era Gina e nunca seria Gina, mas ele não desistiria, não iria trocar Cho por algo que ele sabia que nunca aconteceria.

Ele deu uma espiada na primeira fila sem que ninguém percebesse e a viu, ela estava com um olhar indecifrável. Sua beleza era notável e qualquer um percebia isso, ele poderia passar horas admirando a beleza de Gina, porém sabia que seria estranho se o pegassem olhando para ela durante a cerimonia.

Gina sabia que esse não era o casamento que Harry queria, ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido Cho gritar com alguma das madrinhas quando estava na tenda ao lado da dele, ela sabia que aquele não era o casamento que ele queria e nem que a mãe dele queria.

Quase uma hora depois, que pareceu uma eternidade, ela ouviu a tão temida fala do padre:

\- Se tiver alguém contra esta união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!

Então ela fechou os olhos... Estava um silencio anormal e ela sabia que era a ultima chance antes que ele fizesse os votos. Ela não se importou que a família da noiva estavam todos ali, não se importou que Rony fosse gritar com ela depois, ela só sentiu que deveria fazer aquilo. Então ela se levantou tremendo um pouco e olhou diretamente para Harry que virou junto de todos para encará-la.

Todos que estavam la olharam horrorizados para ela e logo um burburinho se formou, ela viu o ódio de Cho estampado em sua face, porem ela ignorou e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry, ela só tinha olhos para ele.

\- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que se intromete rudemente em uma ocasião de véu branco, mas você não é o tipo de garoto que deveria se casar com a mulher errada - ela sorriu pra ele e viu que os olhos dele brilharam – Não diga sim, fuja agora – ela pediu com os olhos suplicantes – Não espere ou diga nenhum voto, você precisa me ouvir. Sei que não é a melhor hora para isso mais se mudar de ideia estarei la fora esperando por você.

Terminando de falar isso ela saiu com passos rápidos, porem delicados para fora da cerimonia sob olhar chocado de todas as pessoas. Hermione sorria feliz com o que acabara de acontecer e Harry parecia perdido em outro mundo.

\- Harry, esqueça isso e vamos terminar nossa cerimonia – Cho disse impaciente e olhando com raiva para ele.

Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione como se pedisse permissão e ambos sorriram para ele, então ele olhou para Cho.

\- Desculpa Cho, mais eu não devo casar com a mulher errada – ele disse sincero segurando as mãos dela – você vai encontrar alguém perfeito para você, mas esse alguém não sou eu.

Então ele soltou as mãos dela e saiu correndo atrás de Gina, ele não precisou olhar muito ate achar o cabelo ruivo dela sentada de costas pra ele em um banco que tinha não muito longe da entrada da igreja.

\- Ótimo Gina, parabéns! Você conseguiu estragar a cerimonia de casamento do seu melhor amigo e ainda perdeu a amizade dele – ela falava para si mesma sem conter as lagrimas.

Ele riu quando ouviu o que ela disse e aproveitou que ela não havia percebido que ele tinha chegado e falou:

\- Amor, eu não disse meus votos – ele falou feliz enquanto ela deu um pulo de susto e virou-se – estou tão feliz que você estava por perto.

Ela passou alguns segundos para perceber que ele realmente estava ali, já tinha tirado o paletó e a gravata, estava só de calça e blusa social.

\- Eu te amo Gina, sempre te amei – ele falou se aproximando dela – mas não sabia ate agora que você sentia o mesmo, obrigada por estar la e falar aquilo para mim.

Então ele venceu a distancia entre eles e a beijou, um beijo carregado de sentimentos e de saudades. E ambos sentiram-se completos, quando se separaram ele girou-a no ar e ambos riram feliz. Foi quando se separaram que Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos de Gina e disse:

\- Eu achei que nunca me sentiria completo como estou agora, eu te amo Gina Weasley. Te amo hoje e para sempre.

\- Eu também te amo Harry Potter, eu sempre soube que você era o que faltava na minha vida para me fazer completa.

\- Desculpa por ter demorado, por ter feito você sofrer esse tempo todo – Harry falou acariciando a bochecha dela – achei que não seria correspondido e que estragaria nossa amizade.

\- Eu sempre soube que você era meio lentinho – ela piscou para ele que lhe roubou um beijo como resposta.

\- Você é viciante, sua boca é viciante, seu gosto é viciante – ele falou sorrindo.

\- Você sempre foi meu vicio, ate mais que chocolate ou pizza.

Ambos riram do que Gina disse.

\- Vem – ele disse pegando na mão dela e a guiando para fora dali.

\- Para onde? – ela perguntou curiosa e feliz.

Então ele parou já abrindo a porta do carro para ela e a olhou profundamente nos olhos.

\- Recomeçar! – falou com os olhos brilhando.

Então ambos se abraçaram e se beijaram, um beijo repleto de promessas e juras de amor.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Ain gente, estamos chegando ao final, eu amei escrever essa pequena história com a musica Speak Now e amei cada comentários, favoritos e Follows de vocês. Espero que gostem desse ultimo, tentei deixar o ultimo bem fofinho e sem erros, mas como não tenho quem revisar fica meio difícil não ter erros._

 _É isso, deixem comentários que eu verei com carinho cada um. Nos vemos na minha outra fic que é uma adaptação. beijos e obrigada pessoal. :D_


End file.
